


Percico Fic

by captainvaughnstump



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvaughnstump/pseuds/captainvaughnstump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico pisses Hades off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percico Fic

 

I drew my pen from a pocket in my coat. Uncapping it, I smiled as a long sword erupted, taking its place. Somehow, my boyfriend had managed to piss his father off again. And of course Hades loves to send his hellhounds after us.

 

You see, Hades never approved of Nico being gay. But all’s well. He just didn’t like it when Nico decided to shove his tongue down my throat with him in the next room. And of course, Hades saw it. 

 

I protested. Oh God, I did. But in the end, he was still mad. And now I’m trying to not cut Nico to pieces with this sword rather than the hellhouds.

 


End file.
